In recent years, people possess a huge number of images, including images captured by using a digital camera and images acquired via the Internet, and there are known various kinds of computer software for efficiently viewing such images.
For example, according to software for classifying images into groups based on the shooting date thereof and the like and displaying each image with identification of the group to which the image belong, a user is allowed to browse a large number of images with ease. Specifically, there is software for collectively displaying images which belong to the same group on an image depicting a folder. Alternatively, there is another software for displaying images which belong to the same group, at a predetermined spot on an image depicting a table, the images being overlapped in part with one another.
Further, the computer software as described above often employs a cursor image for designating, from among a plurality of images, an image as a target image to be subjected to processing such as processing of selecting an image to be subjected to enlarged display. The cursor image may be displayed, for example, as an arrow image superimposed on an image to be designated, or as a frame image enclosing the image to be designated.
Further, there is an apparatus for displaying display elements such as an icon indicating the presence of a file or a folder, a moving image, and a still image. A cursor image is generally employed in a personal computer or the like, for identifying one of the display elements such as an icon indicating the presence of a file or a folder, a moving image, and a still image. Then, the user moves the cursor image using operating means such as a keyboard or a mouse. When the user instructs processing such as display processing through the operating means (for example, by clicking the mouse) while designating one of the plurality of display elements, processing such as display processing is performed with respect to the display element thus designated.
Patent Literature 1 discloses technology relating to a facial image display apparatus for displaying images of people's faces.